


Why A Quickie In Your Lab Is NEVER A Good Idea

by Enina



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry is pissed, Blow jobs solve everything, Eddie is the Nr 1 cockblocker, Hurt/Comfort, Len wants to make it up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enina/pseuds/Enina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is pissed after the Rogues have just vanished for about two months - Len tries to get his forgiveness by unfair means.</p><p>... and Eddie has the worst timing ever. EVER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why A Quickie In Your Lab Is NEVER A Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [palpablenotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palpablenotion/gifts), [ladyofpride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofpride/gifts).



> So a small one-shot because it is Sunday and Sunday somehow seems to have become my favourite day to write. :)
> 
> This story is a gift to my two amazing betas/editos palpablenotion and ladyofpride. I am really lucky to have found you two!
> 
> It isn't currently edited but probably will be very soon. I still hope that it isn't too riddled with errors.
> 
> Again, it is is about my fav OTP Barry/Len! Enjoy! ;)

* * *

 

“Are you crazy,” hisses Barry and pushes the other man back into his lab, pulling the door shut behind them. He quickly lowers the jalousie to cover the windows that lead to the hallway outside, where currently cops are making their merry rounds.

“Are you nuts,” he repeats angrily as he whirls around, glaring daggers at his unwelcome visitor and fights down the urge to grab the next best thing within reach to smash it into his face so that he would get rid of that amused little smirk on Len’s face.

“You think this is a game, you damn jackass!?”

“Calm down or you are the one who is getting us in trouble,” points Len out and Barry grows even angrier when he start to let his eyes roam over his body unabashedly. As if he had any right to after this stunt, after just vanishing for two months. _Two freaking months!_

“I thought you would be a bit happier to see me again,” Len smirks and takes his glasses off – those miserably stupid and damn sexy glasses Barry needs to get rid of in one way or another because he is already starting to think of when he has seen the other man wearing them the last time. In his bedroom and…

_Focus!_

“After you haven’t shown your face in two months? Really, Len?” he hisses and tries to focus on the anger and not on the hurt or worry that has gnawed on him for weeks.

Stupid idiotic jerk!

Barry should have really known better than to worry about him or the rest. They obviously don’t give enough of a damn about him to let him know that they are not rotting away somewhere. God, he is such an idiot for caring!

“We were busy-,” starts Len but Barry really doesn’t want to hear it and he forcefully bumps into his shoulder when he passes him to make his way over to his desk, where work is waiting that deserves his attention much more than this jackass of a bastard.

Like usual, Len doesn’t get the hint and follows close behind.

Barry presses his lips together in anger and decides that the other man would have to make do with talking to himself because he would only get the silent treatment in return till it finally gets into his damn head that he isn’t welcome here anymore.

“You know,” he starts and bites down on a huff of frustration as soon as the words are past his lips because – _damn it!_ – why could he just never stay quiet and pull the damn silent treatment trick off!? He knows from his own experience with Joe how effective this one can be!

“I thought I was finally rid of you,” Barry gives Len the nastiest look he can muster over his shoulder before turning back to the file he has opened and started to skim through without actually taking anything in. “After two months a man is allowed to hope, isn’t he?”

The first file is replaced by the next one, a thicker one, and he pays about as little attention to it as the one before – not looking for anything in particular, not even really seeing it but due to the need of having something to do with his hands.

“Two months, you damn jackass,” Barry grits his teeth, “You couldn’t let me know that you are still alive in _two fucking months_ , really?”

His colleagues thought he is currently going through a break-up. The weight loss, his obvious problems with getting sleep, his constantly troubled expression and his unusual temper…

Hell, Eddie sent Joe to get the results for his cases for a couple of weeks because he had nearly bitten the poor guy’s head off after he had asked him how he was feeling and had offered him to listen. He still feels like an immense dirt bag for it.

Even Joe seems at a loss of what to do by now and has settled down on giving him space for which Barry is incredibly thankful.

If it were just a damn break-up…

It was probably Patty who came up with this asinine idea because she knows that he had been seeing someone and she has this freakish sixth sense some women seem to possess when it comes one’s relationship’ status.

Maybe she hasn’t been all that off after all, though. Maybe, next time when she offers him to get some coffee to talk about it, he will accept it and have a monumental break-down over how he has been wasting nearly four years of his life on a damn jackass who couldn’t give him a fucking call in _two months!!!_

Barry jumps slightly when two strong and very familiar arms looped around his middle and he is pulled back against the familiar frim chest he has missed so much during all those lonely worry filled nights of the last couple of months. He wants to push his elbow in Len’s stomach and get out of his embrace – he does, he really, really does – but then there are those soft and warm lips on the crook of his neck and instead of “Fuck off!” there is a breathy “Oh!” and he moves his head a bit to the side to offer more skin to kiss, to nibble on and… and he is so damn screwed…

“You…” Barry breaks off and bites down on a moan as Len sucks on his right earlobe before nibbling on it just exactly the way that gets him hard within seconds.

Damn these sensitive spots of his and his persisting lack of self-restrain! He can’t let this happen, if anybody walks in of them this is going to end on a disaster. The best case would be him ending up in a holding cell, the worst would be Len with a bullet in his head.

But, shit, it feels so nice.

“Len, stop-” Barry breaks off and groans when Len bites the exact spot that always succeeds in turning his knees into jelly.

It is a good thing the other man is holding him firmly in place and pressed against his chest, because he would probably have kissed the floor by now otherwise.

This feels so damn _nice_.

After the first month of knowing nothing regarding his friends' whereabout, Barry has started to consider the possiblity that they had finally succeeded in biting off too much for them to swallow and the notion of Len or any of the others… It has been horrible and haunting and the last thing he has been thinking of was jerking off or anything related to it.

That little fact makes itself know right now and it is really embarrassing how strongly he is reacting to Len’s touch. Barry swears to himself that he would kick the other man in his nuts should he be stupid enough to make some fricking joke about him being wanton or what not-

Barry shudders when he feels that one of the hands that are still holding him securely in place start to slowly move downwards. He makes a small protesting noise and wants to tell Len to stop and that, next to a bastard, he is also a fucking idiot if he really believes that he would now be getting any of this after making himself scarce for this ridiculous amount of time. A part of himself can’t deny, though, that this feels like the best thing that has happened to him in like forever.

Damn his _fucking lack_ of self-restrain…

“I’ve missed you, Baby,” rumbles Len’s deep voice close to his ear and he can feel his hot breath on his cheek. “I am sorry for worrying you.”

“You are a bastard,” Barry huffs angrily but shudders when Len’s hot and wet tongue lick a long stripe from his shoulder till up to where his ears begins. “F-fuck…”

“I intend to.”

Len’s grin is all teeth and while Barry can’t see it, he feels it against neck, just as the other man's hand reaches his belt bucket.

“We are in a police department, you wacko,” he hisses but doesn’t really put up a fight to pull away.

Behind him, the other man only shrugs. “You’re on your break, everybody knows that.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“You are like someone with OCD, Babe,” Len is grinning again, he can feel it, this time against the crook of his neck, “You are ridiculous persisting with your daily routine if you aren’t force to do some investigation on side.”

He is not! He is certainly not! What the heck!?

Barry frowns and glances over to the clock on this table. It shows 13:37…

So what!? Maybe he likes to have his break from half past one till around two but that doesn’t mean anything! Just because he likes to have a _routine_ doesn’t make him like someone with _OCD_.

“’s hot,” murmurs Len against his throat just as his hand succeeds in opening the belt bucket.

Barry has to laugh at that and glances back to the other man in disbelieve. “You think me having obsessive compulsive behaviour is hot?!”

“Yes,” Len pulls his tighter against his chest and Barry groans again because, damn, it is so hot when he goes all possessive on him, “Everything of you makes me want to get you out of this damn clothes and fuck you till you know nothing but my name anymore, Barry, that includes all of your stupid little ticks.”

The indignant protest dies on Barry’s lips – he doesn’t have any stupid little ticks… at least no more than anybody else does – when Len starts to rub his erection through his pants, just the way he likes it, with his thumb drawing small circles on its sensitive head that is nearly too much even through all the layers of fabric.

“Lenny,” he keens and desperately tries to keep it down.

He needs this, _so badly_.

Barry pushes his hips back against the other man, against the frim hardness that is pressing against his ass, “God…”

“I want to suck you off,” rumbles Len’s deep voice and starts to scratch his erection lightly through his pants, “I want to taste you, Baby, it’s been so fucking long since the last time.”

Barry groans again, loud. He sounds like he is in pain and he really hopes that none of his colleagues or any cops are currently passing by his lab because… shit, what is he even doing here?

The voice of reason in his mind is currently yelling itself raw as Barry lets himself be lead around his desk. Len urges him to take a seat on his chair and he does so willingly.

“Len, someone could come in…” Barry tires to reason one last time but by now he doesn’t really care all that much about this possibility anymore either. Right now, he just wants Len’s touch.

“Just keep your cool and we won’t get into trouble,” grins the other man as he crouches down in front of him.

_Keep his cool… urgh…_

“I hate your fucking puns.”

“No, you don’t,” disagrees Len with this annoying self-assurance of his and, well… no, he doesn’t… not really. But, they _are_ _annoying_.

“Just keep it down,” adds the gorgeous man who has positioned himself in between his legs and while Barry still somewhat feels the urge to punch him for letting him believe the worst, he decides that this could wait. No matter how angry he has been and still is, he has missed him so much and having him back is just so-

Barry bites down on a moan when Len takes him in his mouth without warning, nearly all the way down to his base and it feels fucking magnificent! So hot and wet and good! Fuck, how could he have forgotten how damn amazing this is in just a little bit over eight weeks?!

The hands that have been cupping his knees start to wander and rub his thighs all the way up and down a couple of times before Len starts to use his nails and scratches him through his pants, just with enough force that the feeling goes straight to Barry’s loins.

“Fuck,” he pants and buries his own fingers in Len’s hair that have gotten unusually longer and definitely needed a cut again. “Fuck, Len, I fucking thought you were dead.”

The other man hums around his cock and there is an unspoken apology in those eyes that are looking up at him, watching him as he shudders through one wave of lust after the other, and it is so intense that Barry has to clench his eyes shut because seeing him likes this, this clear, it is just too much.

“I was so worried,” he utters and his chest is too full with emotions for him to even begin to understand what he is feeling, aside from the relief, that is, and the painfully sharp love he holds for this stupid jerk of a man – the love he has held for him for years now…

“Lenny…”

The grip on his thighs firms for a moment and-

A knock sounds through the lab, cuts through the intimate atmosphere like a hot knife through butter and Barry looks over to the entrance of his lab in sheer mortification just as Eddie waltzes in, one hand lifted, waving another folder towards him with one of that damn friendly smiles on his lips that freezes just as the rest of his body does a second later, when he sees what is currently happening in front of him. The blond cop’s blue eyes widen in horror and both Barry and he proceed staring at each other, like two dears caught in the headlights of a car, unable to move or react any other way.

A muffled snort sounds from between Barry’s legs and this is just so... He punches the back Len’s head with enough force that it has to hurt and hopes this will make this idiot shut up.

How is this funny!? How!?

Seriously!?

Still, Len’s reactions seems to have done the trick, because Eddie, who is about as red as a ripe tomato, seems to be finally able to move again and he slowly lowers his arms with the folder till it comes to rest next to his thigh. He has visible difficulties not to let himself look down to where he has to be able to make out at least part of Len’s head.

Oh for the love of… why is this is life?

“So,” starts Eddie nervously and gives him an uncertain smile, “No break-up then?”

“Eddie, for the... Leave, for fuck’s-,” hisses Barry and punches Len again – because for some damn reason this humiliation seems to amuse him to no end! – before he turns back to the other man. “Just come back in five minutes, okay?”

Eddie actually looks down this time and he seems to hesitate, probably thinking about how many rules are currently broken in this room and whether he wants to be any part of this. Then, he meets Barry’s pleading look again and gives him a somewhat uneasy but honest smile.

“Sure, buddy, but hurry up, okay? Because Patty-“

“Yes! Just go! _Please!_ ”

“Right,” Eddie nods and is gone as quickly as he has appeared.

Oh god, he is never going to be able to look that man in the face again…

Len chuckles, cock still in his mouth, and glances up at him with a very amused glint in his eyes. Barry grabs the back of his head and pushes him down.

Maybe he is lucky and that jerk will choke.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story. It was just a funny one-shot and I think they somehow turn out to be the most amusing ones. :)
> 
> I appreciate feedback very much, so feel free to let me know what you think! :D


End file.
